Warhammer: Vermintide II
Warhammer: Vermintide 2 (aka Vermintide II) is the sequel to Vermintide. It features first-person co-op with melee action. In the End Times of the Warhammer world, players face untold enemy hordes in a desperate struggle to save the Empire from devastation. Players choose a career for their Hero, climb the talent tree, pick from a vast range of unique weapons and gear, and hack through the ranks of the monstrous invaders. The five Heroes of Übersreik are back for more blood-splattering battles against overwhelming odds. The 15 unique careers provide different playstyles and add variety and depth to character progression. Each career has an individual talent tree, active and passive abilities, and access to unique weapons and equipment. Story The Warriors of Chaos have joined forces with the relentless Skaven ratmen, forming a Dark Pact to ravage the realms of men. Their combined horde is bristling with terrors and is supported by a wide array of specialized units, always ready to punish any arrogant southlander trying to play the hero. ;Warriors of Chaos The Rotbloods are a clan of extremely vicious Norsemen, bordering on the insane, who worship Nurgle, the God of Pestilence. They have allied themselves with the Skaven and launched a devastating offensive, and don't intend on slowing down until the whole Empire is nothing but a putrid mire of disease and decay. ;Ratmen The vile and cunning ratmen once again swarm from below, killing, consuming, defiling and enslaving wherever they strike. Clan Fester has returned with a vengeance after their debacle in Ubersreik, and this time they will not let some band of pathetic man-things ruin their plans. Features ;General *Level up Heroes (five total) to unlock new talents, abilities and access to powerful gear. *Each Hero has three careers to choose from, for a total of 15. All careers include a unique talent tree, allowing players to spec their Hero to best suit their playstyle. *The Heroes are bolstered with one active and passive ability, each unique for every career. Abilities can be crucial in turning the tide of a battle, so learn to use them effectively to increase the killing capacity and survival chance. *Mod support ;The Keep The Keep is the Heroes’ new base of operations. Here players will plan the ongoing war by choosing what missions to partake in as well as try out new weapons, talents, and abilities in the practice room. The keep can be decorated with battle trophies, showing off accomplishments. ;Spawn Director The enemy is guided by the Spawn Director, ensuring that every playthrough will be different. Enemy spawning and formations are always unpredictable. ;Loot System The completely revamped loot system ties rewards to the Hero and career currently played. Combining a vast number of weapons and accessories with a wide range of properties and traits, players will be able to tinker with character builds. ;Matchmaking With an improved matchmaking system and support for dedicated servers, the multiplayer systems have been overhauled and enhanced. ;Heroic Deeds System These consumable quests will place players in strange new settings, dramatically change the mix of enemies they face, limit the use of weapons and abilities, or give them unusual mission objectives. Heroes Bardin Goreksson *Ranger Veteran: Still searching for his lost dwarfen hold and facing dangers with boisterous merriment, Bardin Goreksson has through his adventures in Ubersreik become a Ranger Veteran. A dead-eye shot with a multitude of ranged weapons and more than capable of sending limbs flying or pulverising skulls in melee should the need arise, the Ranger Veteran wreaks havoc on any battlefield. *Ironbreaker: Ironbreakers are peerless tunnel fighters, armed and armoured for the never-ending contest against Skaven and other monsters of the depths. As an Ironbreaker, Bardin will be the indomitable wall upon which the enemy’s charge will break, and a bastion of steel for his comrades to rally around. Before becoming a Ranger, Bardin cut his teeth as an Ironbreaker, serving in the throng of Kazak Norn. Pondering upon the events transpiring during the Ubersreik campaign, and in the world at large, Bardin decides to don the heavy armour of the Ironbreaker again. *Slayer: Slayer Bardin is a melee whirlwind of carnage. A true specialist in close quarters slaughter, the Slayer Oath prohibits Bardin from using any ranged weaponry. Bardin has been carrying a heavy burden in his heart, and after joining the band of heroes who saved Ubersreik, he finally allowed himself some time for brooding and introspection. A life changing, or rather life ending, decision was made. Bardin became a Slayer, a warrior that seeks nothing but an honorable and glorious death that shall expunge the shame. Kerillian *Shade: The Shade is a master of stealth, a deadly assassin striking from the dark, able to outmaneuver any foe with fleet-footed movement and otherworldly agility. With her new faith, the Shade prefers weapons favored by Khaine, the elven God of Murder, to do her bloody work. As the pain of exile continues to fester within Kerillian, a new voice introduced itself in hushed tones within her mind and in her dreams. The whispers promised guidance and purpose and Kerillian, sick to death of the world of men, paid attention. It was the voice of Khaine. Having accepted to heed his call, Kerillian embarked on a sinister journey to find her true self. *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Victor Saltzpyre *Bounty Hunter: As the Bounty Hunter, Saltzpyre dons heavy armour and prefers to kill his enemies with ranged weapons, before he has to suffer their foul stench up close. The Bounty Hunter combines melee and ranged combat, with more brute force (and less finesse) than the Witch Hunter of old. When dealing with his superiors, Saltzpyre learned the hard way to temper the zeal of his obsession with the Skaven. After Ubersreik, he could no longer contain himself and spoke his mind. His superiors responded harshly, threatening Saltzpyre with severe reprimands. Victor, feeling betrayed and disillusioned, cut his mental ties with the order. Officially, he remains a fully authorized Witch Hunter. In his mind, however, Victor continues his quest alone, and will now, if the need arises, secure funds for his quest by working as a Bounty Hunter. Vermintide 2 - Bounty Hunter.png Vermintide 2 - Bounty Hunter 2.png *Witch Hunter Captain: As a Witch Hunter Captain, Saltzpyre is all that he was during the Ubersreik campaign and more. He has improved his combat movement, deftly darting to advantageous positions, and sharpened his skills with an impressive array of weapons. Unexpectedly, the day finally arrived when Victor Saltzpyre was promoted to Witch Hunter Captain. Saltzpyre had long since given up hope of advancing in the Order as his radical theories about the Skaven had gained him many enemies within. Fate, it seems, would have it otherwise. The Witch Hunters had suffered crippling losses in these turbulent times. With no other options, the Order was forced to choose Saltzpyre as a Witch Hunter Captain. Vermintide 2 Screenshot 05.png Vermintide 2 - Witch Hunter Captain 2.png *Zealot: In battle, the Zealot is a furious melee fighter, thrashing heretics, heathens and monsters with flails and maces in a holy rage. Although lightly armoured, the zealot is capable of suffering grievous wounds and still continue fighting, bolstered by his faith alone. Since losing his eye in a fateful encounter with the Skaven, and the obsession with the ratmen that followed, Victor Saltzpyre could no longer handle the Orders lack of support for his convictions. Deeming all worldly organisations insufficient for the monumental tasks ahead, Saltzpyre slowly descended into a fanatical worship of Sigmar. Vermintide 2 Screenshot 09.png Vermintide 2 - Zealot 2.png Sienna Fuegonasus *Battle Wizard: As a Battle Wizard, Sienna unleashes powerful area of effect spells, immolating large numbers of enemies, turning onrushing hordes into smouldering piles of ash. In order to find peace, Sienna had to temper her addiction. Her flame-lust will always be there, but she now dims it through more structured and organized means. She chose a touch of military discipline to deal with what she ultimately is – an addict. *Pyromancer: The Pyromancer career turns Sienna into an efficient single-target annihilator, specialising in incinerating the hardiest of enemies at a brisk pace, one at the time. As the Pyromancer, Sienna revels in her power but is careful not to overstep the mark, at least when out of battle. Through instinct and the half-remembered lessons from the Bright College, she balances the magic she wields with enough discipline to skirt damnation. *Unchained: As the Unchained, Sienna’s focus now lays in magically enhanced melee combat. She can channel the winds of Aqshy to provide both an armour of flame that protects her and a mighty spell of fiery destruction, detonating around herself. Sienna Unchained has thrown caution aside, embracing every possible scrap of power from the Winds of Magic to strengthen her. She lives from one dizzying magical high to the next, getting as close to the foe as she can – the better to witness that sublime moment when flesh and bone succumb to the glorious flame she now serves. Vermintide 2 - Battle Wizard.png|Battle Wizard Vermintide 2 - Pyromancer.png|Pyromancer Vermintide 2 - Unchained.png|Unchained Markus Kruber *Foot Soldier: Foot Knight Kruber is strong as steel in defence and fearsome in offence, able to shrug off the mightiest of blows or shatter enemy ranks with a formidable charge. Standing tall in the thick of combat, the Foot Knight is the epitome of a heavily armoured, frontline melee warrior. Knighted for his heroic contribution to the defense of Ubersreik, Kruber has – somewhat reluctantly – climbed the social ladder. Not fully comfortable in his new station, Kruber has nonetheless found new method and purpose in his never-ending battles, be they against the enemy horde or his inner demons. *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Notable units ;Warpfire Thrower The Warpfire Thrower is whispered of in many quarters – chiefly for the horrors it has wrought in the cramped confines of dwarfen holds. Though little more than a vat of unstable warp-fuel and an ignition source, it is a weapon to be feared, as many charred skeletons would perhaps attest, could they speak of it. With the smouldering projector aimed, the simple flip of a switch births roiling clouds of warpfire that scours all from the gunner’s path. Though the Warpfire Thrower is frequently seen wielded by weapon teams of two skaven, particularly deranged gunners have been known to take the field without the aid of a fuel-bearer. Eager to earn favour with their masters, such ratmen readily trade the additional burden for the chance to deny another skaven a share of the glory. ;Poison Wind Globadier Tattered robes and ramshackle gas masks grant Poison Wind Globadiers a sinister silhouette. This is a harbinger well-deserved, as are the rasp of rotting lungs and the acrid stench of warp-gas that sours the air about them. Each of a globadier’s gas spheres swirls with tendrils of a lurid, poisonous gas. Upon impact, the globe shatters, releasing a cloud of toxic fumes that eats away at flesh and armour alike. Those caught within the cloud approach their last, panicked moments. Eyes weeping and lungs burning, they must fight their way clear before the poison takes hold. Globadiers care nothing for the lives of their fellow skaven, and will happily slaughter dozens of their own kind to fell a single foe. Life is cheap in the Under-Empire, and victory forgives all. ;Ratling Gunner The Ratling Gun is a six-barreled monstrosity of unparalleled fire-rate, powered by warp steam and operated with a hand crank. This fearsome weapon is normally operated by a Clan Skryre weapons team, but lighter, experimental versions have been sighted in the Reikland. These variants require only a single ratman to act as crew, with little apparent trade-off. Encumbered by the unwieldiness of his weapon, the Ratling Gunner is far from quick on his feet, but once he cranks up his weapon a torrent of warpstone hail is unleashed. Such gunners are known for their single-mindedness. Having chosen a target, they track it continually, firing relentlessly until either the weapon jams, needs to reload, or the victim lies shredded beyond recognition. It is therefore not unknown for many skaven to perish in a Ratling Gun’s volley, torn apart as their comrade’s fire tracks towards its target. Media Images Vermintide 2 Screenshot 01.jpg Vermintide 2 Screenshot 02.png Vermintide 2 Screenshot 04.png Vermintide 2 Screenshot 06.png Vermintide 2 Screenshot 07.png Vermintide 2 Screenshot 08.png Vermintide 2 Screenshot 10.png Videos External links *Official game site Category:W Category:V Category:Videogames